


And Two Became Three

by mimorjam



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: ;), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lycanthropy!Ross, M/M, cannon typical swearing, demigod!ridge, gotta change that quick, i mean i did tag this as a smornby but its only like a line at the end of the thing so..., im so naughty, little bit of fun i wrote, little thing on how smith came to be, second word is the F bomb, still my OTP..., trott is such a mum, wait i forgot to tag smiff!, walrus!trott, were!ross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimorjam/pseuds/mimorjam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m done with magic,” I half-smiled.<br/>“About bloody time,” the werewolf huffed, physically bracing himself for the ‘bad news’.<br/>“We may have just become parents,” I grimaced, my tusks pressing into the bottom of my jaw.<br/>“Trott,” a silent Ross was a Ross I didn’t want to mess with and just then, Mr Hornby was calm and collected. Not a good sign. “What,” oh no. “The,” here it comes. “Actual LIVING FUCK!?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Two Became Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avena/gifts).



> Basically Trott makes an egg while screwing with Thaumcraft... Adventure follows (well, a little bit) and the rail bros come in to it at some point - cause who else thinks there's a distinct lack of Benji and Strippin in every day fan fiction :D
> 
> This is my first and I'm not really a very good writer so.... enjoy I guess :p

“Oh fuck you Trott!” Ross growled, his arms swung by his sides as the marble he had been carrying rolled around his feet. This was really not my day.  
“Look, Ross, I can explain,” I hastily pushed him out of my thaumcraft tower and flicked the door shut, hiding the horrific green slimy mess.  
“You better start talking, blubber boy, or I’ll-”  
“Ross, please calm down...” I rolled my eyes. Yeah, I’d burst his OCD bubble by causing a massive and messy explosion. Yeah, I was treading more of the green goo around the beautifully pristine building. But no, there was no reason to call me ‘blubber boy’.  
“No, Trott, fuck you. You and your bloody magic!” the wolf man spat, reaching the end of his tether. “Explanation, now, you bastard!”  
“Fine, look,” I sighed, realising I’d better come clean sooner rather than later. “Good news, or bad news?”  
“I know the bloody bad news mate!” he narrowed his yellowing eyes. “You slime’d my BLOODY BUILDING!”  
“Ha, yeah,” I scratched the back of my fuzzy neck. “There’s more,”  
“Christ, go on then,” Ross raised an eyebrow and slumped against a polished marble pillar. “But I want the good news. It’d be a shame if I ‘wolfed out’ and scratched the walls or something,”  
“I’m done with magic,” I half-smiled.  
“About bloody time,” the werewolf huffed, physically bracing himself for the ‘bad news’.  
“We may have just become parents,” I grimaced, my tusks pressing into the bottom of my jaw.  
“Trott,” a silent Ross was a Ross I didn’t want to mess with and just then, Mr Hornby was calm and collected. Not a good sign. “What,” oh no. “The,” here it comes. “Actual LIVING FUCK!?”  
~~~~~  
We trudged over the hill, my flipper-feet encased in my boots of the traveller. A slightly tense silence had engulfed the marble structure of our home ever since That Day that had earned capitalisation. The tip of the glorious building was barely visible seeing as how far Ross and I had travelled. Due to my thaumic attire and Ross’s werewolf stamina, we covered a hell of a lot of ground, but there was still far to go if we wanted to reach Ridge’s castle before....  
“So, Trottimus,” Ross groaned, nodding to the backpack that was carefully strapped to me. “Remind me why we’re taking that thing through enemy territory to the other side of the goddamned map?”  
“Because, Ross,” I rolled my eyes, I had, after all, explained this about a million times before. “There’s a chance the damage-”  
“Your damage,”  
“Yes, thank you, my damage,” I narrowed my eyes at him. “Is reversible.”  
“So, no omelette?” the wolf man smirked.  
“ABSOLUTLEY NOT!” I snapped, one flippery hand whipping to protect the green speckled egg that had disrupted the peaceful days in the marble tower after it appeared in my thaumic lab like a mother would.  
“Why not?”  
“Because, this is the result of faulty magic and could cause you harm,”  
“I’ll cause you harm in a minute mate...” Ross mumbled, kicking a tuft of grass mercilessly.  
“What was that?”  
“Nothing,”  
“Also, this thing is possibly... Well, you know...”  
“Alive?”  
“Yeah,” I said simply, wondering what on earth could be inside this thing, and why it decided to make such an entrance to my life. No, not just mine, both of ours.

~~~~  
I hummed a quiet tune as I flicked my wand from each vial searching for the right magic essence to add to the bubbling cauldron in the centre of my tower. I was close, close to finding the perfect weapon to bring the ‘Flux Buddies’ and all other players on this godforsaken map to their knees. Ross would be so proud.  
My mind was alive with nefarious ideas and plots that would give Rythian a run for his money. What if I add a skeleton bone to induce pin point accuracy or something? Or some marble scratchings so Ross would actually listen when I explained the talents of my new creation? How about some blaze rods? Slime could be fun.....  
As soon as I plopped the slimeball into the concoction, it stopped its bubbling and the whole place was captured in a net of silence. Had I done something wrong? Was I going to die? Oh why was the ‘deep breath before the plunge’ always so agonisingly slow?! White light snared at my vision causing me to instinctively recoil from its source.  
I woke to the sight of a gelatinous substance that seemed to be getting closer.... I flapped a flipper at it realising immediately that it was an odd type of slime. It was dripping from the ceiling. I sat up quickly, surveying the damage to my tower, when my eyes landed upon a new object that was glowing gently. It was beautiful. And an egg... A beautiful egg.

~~~  
I sat in front of a fire, absentmindedly pulling at it with my wand, silently cursing the moon. Why, tonight of all nights, did Ross have to be a bloody werewolf? Shuddering, I pulled the egg close trying to keep it warm. A part of me really wanted just to break it open and extract all the magic from within its swirling shell, while the rest, out of sheer curiosity, longed to hatch it. A distant howl brought me out of my thoughts. Ross.  
“Trott?” a familiar voice called from behind me.  
“Oh, hi,” I smiled, tusks bright with the light from the dancing flames. Lomadia sat next to me on the grass, her diamond sword glinting.  
“What brings you to these parts? You do realise this is ‘Flux Buddy’ land?” she frowned, but her expression changed to awe as her blue eyes spotted the egg in my lap. “Trott?”  
“Yeah?”  
“What in the shit is that?” she asked, shifting on the cold floor to get a better angle on it.  
“An accidental egg,” I sighed, holding it gently up so Lomadia could see it in all its glory.  
“Accidental?”  
“Yup,”  
“So, you didn’t purposely make a friend?” she joked, carefully stroking two fingers down its smooth and warm surface.  
“Hm?” I tipped my head in confusion.  
“Well, look at the size of the bloody thing!” the blonde giggled. “That’s not your average spawn in job, where did you get it?”  
“It exploded in my lab,”  
“Ah,”  
“What?”  
“It’s probably nothing but...” she mumbled.  
“Lom, please, if you know anyth-” I was cut off mid word by a very unmanly scream coming from the forest. Ross?

 

“Strippin, help!” I looked around, not being able to recognise the shouting voice. The moon hung low and full.  
“Got the fucker!” a deep voice yelled in the distance. Lomadia pointed her diamond sword in the direction of the commotion that sounded like a full scale assault. Suddenly, a black creature I know well launched itself at us from the tree line closely pursued by two men wielding crowbars. Before I could fully form the words in my mouth, the one named Strippin thrust his weapon above his head, ready to bring it down on the creature. I leapt up to throw myself between a transformed Ross and his attackers, forgetting any thought for the poor egg that was sent sailing through the air. Lomadia, seemingly the only one out of all of us who was able to realise what was going on, threw her sword out to block Strippin’s crowbar. But none of us really know what happened next.

I was being shaken, that much I knew. As for where I was? No clue. I certainly was no longer in the forests that surround the ‘Flux Buddy HQ’.  
“Trott.... hear.... Trott.... you.... to wake..... please..... mate...” a voice, broken by my hearing, was speaking to me. Ross? I forced my eyes open only for them to be met by a set of piercing blue.  
“Wha....?” I coughed violently, a large hand pressed flat onto my back and slowly rubbed up and down.  
“Gave old Ridge quite a shock, mate,” he smiled. “You were pretty darn close to that thing when it went big,”  
“What are yo-?”  
“Oh, right, well, yeah...”  
“Ross?”  
“The egg, well, it wasn’t your fault!” the werewolf, still a little hairier than usual, looked down at the floor. It was a nice floor. I hadn’t noticed exactly where I was before then. It was a beautiful room with a high ceiling and a massive window that would give Ross’s architecture a run for its money. The décor was light and airy, wind gently pulling at the silky pale curtains – it seemed almost regal.  
“What about the egg?” my expression darkened, Ross was never one to sugar coat anything that wasn’t literal food.  
“Well, apparently when Ridge found us-”  
“Ridge?”  
“Yeah, he brought us all back to his castle, keep up,” he waved a hand as if it was obvious. “When he found us, apparently, well, I mean he might have been exaggerating but he sounded pretty seri-”  
“ROSS!”  
“The egg had exploded, alright!” Ross’s brow was furrowed and he looked guilty, even though it wasn’t his fault. My mind was racing. Was Lomadia alright? What about the two men who had attacked Ross? Was Ross even alright? And the poor egg!

“Calm down,” a smooth voiced stranger soothed me as he landed from where he was silently floating in the corner of the room. “Lomadia, Benji and Strippin are all fine, and so is your precious egg,”  
“And you are?” I noticed Ross physically wince at my bold rudeness, but this guy had literally scared the living blubber out of me.  
“Ridge,” he swept over to the bedside, hand outstretched. “Nice to meet you, Trottimus,”  
“Oh, hi,” I shook his hand and mentally slapped myself.  
“So,” he turned to Ross, golden eyes mischievous and bright. I’d heard many stories of the flying demi-god who roamed the land fixing bomb damage and occasionally screwing with the residents. “Shall we introduce this dear walrus to his new friend?”  
“Wha-”  
“You’ll see,” he grinned.

I pushed open the large polished door, a werewolf and demi-god grinning behind me. However, their expressions slowly faded when a cloud of black smoke billowed out from the room. Ridge, confused, clicked his long fingers and the smoke disappeared. Inside, a tall, thin green man crouched in front of the fire place. I had to look again because I had missed that his hands were aflame entirely. Wide eyes flicked up from the inferno in his palms to meet mine. He yanked his arms away from the fireplace, slime green skin blackened and extinguished the flames. Was this.... no... My Egg?  
“Hello?” I was being pushed forward by the floating ginger man whose trademark grin had been replaced with a concerned frown.  
“Hi,” Ross waved a large hand awkwardly. The green stranger, who presumably ‘hatched’ from my egg, tilted his head and mirrored Ross’s gesture like a child. “I’m Ross and this is Trott,” silence. I smiled at the new born, who despite only being a few hours old was still the tallest by far. Wondering, for the first time, how long I was actually out of the count. Also, how long this skinny green fellow had been up and about - well, he hadn’t spoken, moved or showed any interest in anything other than the lightly glowing embers.  
“Uh,” Ridge stretched his back when the hatchling didn’t lower his hand again. “This little fella’s gonna need a name soon guys,”  
“Yeah, and some clothes...” Ross blushed, prompting me to realise that the man was very, very naked. He blinked. Once. The werewolf sighed, shrugged off his jacket and handed it to the green man. His blush deepened when their skin touched briefly. How sweet.  
“Smith?”  
“What?”  
“What d’you think to Smith?” I suggested, turning to face the demi-god and werewolf.  
“Where’d you get that?” Ridge asked, raising an eyebrow. I blushed, nodding over at a shelf of books, one’s leather spine adorned with the golden name – Smith.  
“Yeah, alright,” Ross grinned, pointed teeth glinting in the fire li- there wasn’t a fire a moment ago... SMITH!

****A few years later****

“Oh no,” Nanosounds theatrically threw her hands in the air and sarcastically confronted the two ‘Hat Films’ boys. “Please, oh merciful Trottimus, don’t fire the negotiation gun!” Ross sat atop a rotating machine gun turret aimed directly at the ‘Flux Buddies’ base, buffing his nails on his suit jacket. Lalna snickered, landing behind Nano, an extravagant weapon in his two hands.  
I grinned manically, “Give ‘em hell, Smiffy!” 

In a matter of seconds, the entire base was engulfed in violent flames, consuming the enemy territory. Our latest green addition to the trio fit in perfectly, Hat Corp was born and the world was our oyster. Also, Ross had a new boyfriend, which was nice.


End file.
